Oh Capitaine, mon Capitaine
by Isil
Summary: Le jeune Chuunin regardait son capitaine écrire une lettre... KibaShika écrit pour 30baisers, donc shonenai.


**Titre **: Oh Capitaine, mon Capitaine !  
**Auteur** : Isil  
**Couple **: Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru  
**Fandom **: Naruto  
**Rating** : PG  
**Thème **: Nouvelle, lettre (#02)  
**Disclaimer **: mode Sharingan on Ils sont à mouaaaaaaaaa Comment ça, ça marche pas ? -- Bon, ok, ils sont à Kishimoto-sensei ! Snif ! Pis le titre est tiré d'un poème de Walt Witman.

* * *

"Capitaine? demanda un jeune homme en frappant à une porte.

Il attendit la réponse et en profita pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements. Il tira sur sa veste de Chuunin et passa les mains dessus pour en éliminer des plis éventuels. C'était quand même la grande classe, cette veste…  
Il se demanda si tous les nouveaux promus s'extasiaient aussi sur leur nouvel uniforme, puis décida, avec un coup d'œil vers la porte, que le Capitaine, lui, n'avait pas dû énormément s'extasier.  
C'était pas le genre à s'extasier devant quoi que ce soit, de toute façon…

"Entrez!" entendit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Il poussa donc la porte avec une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. C'était pas franchement qu'il avait la frousse face au Capitaine, même si en général, on leur apprenait très tôt que devenir Capitaine des Juunin signifiait au minimum être très dangereux et au maximum, être très très très dangereux. Si, si, il y avait une différence !

Le problème, c'était que cet homme là avait tendance à toujours vous regarder de travers, comme s'il savait que vous étiez arrivé 20 secondes en retard le matin, que vous aviez bousculé une grand-mère dans l'escalier et que vous préfèreriez être n'importe où plutôt qu'en face de lui…

Il s'efforça d'oublier ses pensées irrévérencieuses, au cas où le Capitaine Nara aurait aussi le don de télépathie. Non pas qu'il en ait besoin pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Il y avait des moments où il était vraiment heureux d'être un ninja de Konoha et pas un ennemi. Entre le Capitaine, l'Hokage et quelques Anbu assez hargneux, ces temps ci, il valait mieux être du bon côté.

Il finit par reporter son attention sur l'homme assis derrière son bureau, lequel était littéralement enfoui sous une pile monstrueuse de dossiers, de parchemins et de paperasses diverses, exactement le genre d'ennemis que lui n'avait pas envie de combattre. Pour certains, le papier était en effet l'adversaire le plus redoutable qui soit.

Jetant un coup d'œil méfiant aux ennemis en question, il fut soudain pris d'une envie de démontrer son talent au Katon en incendiant les parchemins qui semblaient responsables de la légère irritation de son supérieur, à en juger par ses narines palpitantes. Puis il renonça à l'idée. Il n'avait pas un assez bon contrôle de cette technique, et quelque chose lui disait que le Capitaine Nara n'apprécierait pas plus que ça d'être mis en congé forcé pour carbonisation avancée. Les rumeurs qui le disaient glandeur invétéré étaient peut-être vraies, il n'en savait rien, mais il y avait plus agréable que de passer un mois à soigner des brûlures…

"C'est pour quoi?" marmonna Nara, pas aimable comme à son habitude, sans cesser une seule seconde de griffonner sur un parchemin écorné.

Le Chuunin se redressa un peu, raide comme un piquet et récita son message le plus rapidement possible. La prochaine fois, il trichait à la courte paille, c'était décidé!

"Hokage-sama m'envoie chercher les documents concernant la mission S-459, Capitaine," expliqua t'il avec un petit salut règlementaire.

Chez n'importe qui, cette déférence aurait été accueillie avec un hochement de tête appréciateur ou indifférent, mais le Capitaine, lui, hochait un sourcil narquois à chaque courbette ou rond de jambe, et cette attitude était à la fois troublante et rafraîchissante. Comme le disait Hokage-sama lui-même, Nara, il n'avait pas toujours un balai dans le cul!

Il rougit violemment et rentra le menton tandis que le propriétaire du balai optionnel fouillait avec talent dans la pile de parchemins sans en faire tomber un seul. Il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait, car il eut un grognement satisfait et il tira trois rouleaux du tas pour les lui tendre d'un geste paresseux.

"Tiens. Et dis à Hokage-sama que les missions de Classe S aussi merdiques, il peut se les garder, à l'avenir."

Le jeune Chuunin déglutit. Voilà exactement pourquoi ils étaient obligés de tirer les messagers à la courte paille. Enfin, s'en plaindre n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Là, il allait juste devoir trouver une façon diplomatique de tourner la chose pour leur impétueux Rokudaime-sama. A bien y réfléchir, c'était certainement pour ça, les cours de diplomatie, à l'Académie…

Il s'avança pour prendre les rouleaux et jeta malgré lui un coup d'œil sur le parchemin sur lequel son Capitaine s'acharnait. Il était littéralement couvert de ratures, si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas y lire grand-chose… Et c'était tant mieux pour sa propre vie, à voir le regard fortement désapprobateur de son supérieur quand il le surprit en flagrant délit de recherche de ragots. Car oui, il aimait colporter des rumeurs, et il aimait aussi les euphémismes, parce que là, il était plus désapprobateur, le Capitaine, il était carrément furax…

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi?" grogna t'il.

Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait? Mais…

"C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton meilleur élément, Shika?" retentit une voix amusée derrière lui.

Le Chuunin se retourna brusquement. Ah, Kiba-sempai, Anbu de son état. Bon, si ce n'était pas lui qui allait se faire bouffer, c'était toujours ça de pris! N'empêche qu'il était drôlement familier avec le Capitaine, celui-là? Shika? Franchement!

"Bonjour, Akamaru," rétorqua sèchement le Capitaine en réponse à l'aboiement enthousiaste du comparse d'Inuzuka.  
"Quelle politesse, vraiment…" râla l'autre en venant se camper devant le bureau, juste à côté de son subordonné de plus en plus nerveux.

Il n'avait pas signé pour être le témoin involontaire d'une dispute entre ces deux-là, bon sang! D'autant que leurs échanges étaient réputés légendaires pour leur violence verbale… Presque autant que ceux d'Hokage-sama et de son assistante. En même temps, pour ces deux-là, ça finissait régulièrement en vrai pugilat, à ce qu'il avait entendu dire… Tandis que pour Nara et Inuzuka… il y avait des rumeurs. Un tas de rumeurs qui valaient des oreilles tirées et des punitions aux contrevenants de la part de Neji-sensei et Ino-sensei s'ils les entendaient. Alors savoir si une ou plusieurs d'entre elles étaient vraies… Au moment présent, il n'avait pas trop envie de le savoir, vu la tension dans la pièce.

Un geste de renvoi du Capitaine fit naître un élan de reconnaissance en lui et il salua avant de sortir aussi lentement et dignement que possible, avec un petit coup d'œil en direction de l'Anbu qui s'appuyait négligemment sur le bureau.

Il n'avait pas fait vingt mètres dans le couloir qu'il se figeait, l'horreur inscrite sur le visage. Il avait oublié le message de Sakura-san! Elle allait le tuer! L'encastrer dans un mur! Essuyer son bureau avec sa figure! Oh non!

Il tourna les talons et trotta sans grand enthousiasme vers le bureau du Capitaine. Le problème, c'est qu'il se voyait mal dire à son supérieur quelque chose du genre "Sakura-san me dit de vous dire de pointer votre cul à la prochaine visite médicale, sinon elle vient personnellement vous casser tous les doigts, ça vous fera une bonne raison d'y aller." … ou quelque chose du genre, quoi! Décidément, oui, les cours de diplomatie s'avéraient être d'une utilité redoutable!

Il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte quand lui parvinrent les échos d'une conversation qui le laissa pantois, planté bêtement devant le bureau, la cible idéale pour un coup de pied au cul de la part d'un supérieur pointilleux… Mais là…

"Une lettre de rupture? Comment ça, tu écris une lettre de rupture?" s'exclamait Inuzuka d'un ton complètement outré.

Un grognement indistinct, puis la voix du Capitaine lui répondait.

"Tu as très bien compris, Kiba. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter…"

Aaah, alors les rumeurs qui disaient le Capitaine casé étaient donc fondées! Il en était sûr! Il l'avait trop souvent vu arborer le petit sourire satisfait de celui qui a passé une bonne nuit sans pourtant trop dormir… Enfin, à l'entendre, ça allait finir, tout ça.

"Mais… mais…"

C'était plutôt rare de surprendre Kiba-sempai à cours de répliques cinglantes. Très rare, même! Peut-être qu'il connaissait la future célibataire… En tout cas, il avait l'air drôlement secoué…

"Oh, ça va!" le coupa Nara avec un soupir frustré. "De toute façon, j'arrive pas à l'écrire, cette fichue lettre!"

Les pas d'Akamaru retentirent quelques secondes sur le plancher du bureau, brisant le silence qui était tombé lourdement. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte, histoire de ne rien rater. Bon sang, si quelqu'un passait, il était mort, mais c'était plus fort que lui!

"Quoi?" finit par articuler l'Anbu plutôt bêtement.  
"Je n'y arrive pas, d'accord? A chaque fois que je trouve un argument, je finis par me le mettre en l'air tout seul!"

Nouveau silence tendu, puis le Capitaine reprit.

"T'es vraiment chiant, Kiba! Faut toujours que tu me prennes la tête, mais quand t'es pas là!" râla t'il sans beaucoup de conviction.

Ça voulait dire quoi, ça, au juste? Il n'était pas sûr de saisir les subtilités de la chose.  
Un rire soulagé et amusé résonna suivi par des pas.

"Allez, fais la voir, cette lettre," demanda t'il en élevant la voix pour couvrir le bruit des ronchonnements de son ami.  
"Pas question, je vais brûler ce fichu truc!"  
"Non, allez, Shikamaru, laisse moi lire, je suis sûr que ça doit être mignon!"  
"Et mon poing dans ta face, tu vas le trouver mignon?"  
"Allez…"

Le parquet grinça tandis qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient? La voix de Kiba-sempai avait été curieusement enjôleuse et maintenant, il n'entendait plus rien… Ah, si, comme des soupirs… Bah?

"Je suis heureux, d'accord?"

C'était un murmure un peu rauque, le souffle court, mais il réussit tout de même à le percevoir. Vive les sens surdéveloppés des ninjas!

"C'est ça qui fout en l'air mes arguments… C'est que malgré tout, malgré le bruit, le désordre, les poils de chien partout, le manque de sommeil, tout… Je suis heureux. Voilà."

Les poils de…? Il sursauta et se redressa comme si on l'avait piqué. Oh bon sang! C'était… C'était…

Le message de Sakura-san attendrait! Pour le moment, il y avait plus important! Avec les paris qui circulaient sur ces deux-là, la cagnotte devait s'élever à une petite fortune… Ça tombait bien, il voulait justement faire refaire l'étui de son katana…

Quand les copains allaient savoir ça! Ça valait bien la découverte de la collection de mangas yaoi d'Ino-sensei, ça, comme scoop! Et ça expliquait aussi son engouement pour la chose, à bien y réfléchir…

FIN.


End file.
